Nuovi arrivi
by xeniagala88
Summary: L'intervento di Colin è andato a buon fine. Nuovi personaggi arrivano ad Everwood.
1. Chapter 1

1

DENVER HOSPITAL

( Il dottor Brown arriva in sala attesa. Tutti si alzano, trattenendo il fiato)

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ci sono state delle complicazioni ma Colin non si è arreso. Ne è venuto fuori abbastanza bene."

JAMES: "Come sta adesso?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Preferiamo tenerlo sedato finché i suoi parametri non si stabilizzano. Il recupero sarà difficile."

SHARON: "Possiamo andare da lui?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Solo per pochi minuti. Colin ha bisogno di restare tranquillo nelle prossime ore."

(Gli Hart si allontanano)

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Bene, genio del male: a quanto pare ha appena operato un altro miracolo. Grazie per averlo salvato, dottore!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro, Harold!"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Umile spocchioso!"

ROSE: "Beh è stata una giornata lunghissima per tutti noi e il viaggio per tornare ad Everwood sarà lungo. Che ne dite di ripartire adesso?"

AMY: "Veramente io…"

BRIGHT: "Noi vorremo restare qui con Colin questa notte!"

ROSE: "Ragazzi siate ragionevoli, non c'è nulla che voi possiate fare ora per Colin."

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Rose, tesoro, sono stati giorni davvero difficili per i ragazzi e dobbiamo capire la loro riluttanza a lasciare l'ospedale dopo questa strana, folle, giornata piena di tensione…"

ROSE: "Ma Harold…"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Potrete salutare Colin prima che ci rimettiamo in viaggio, se il dottor Brown è d'accordo!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Sicuro. I vostri genitori, tuttavia, hanno ragione: per questa sera non c'è niente che potete fare per lui. Andate a casa, fate una bella dormita e cercate di ricaricare le batterie. Quando Colin si risveglierà avrà davvero bisogno di voi…"

EPHRAM: "Anche tu hai bisogno di riposarti, papà. Praticamente sei in piedi da dodici ore consecutive…"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Non biasimarmi Ephram ma questa notte resto in ospedale. Devo finire di compilare la cartella di Colin e sistemare altre cose burocratiche. Si farà sicuramente tardi e non è il caso che tu resti ad aspettarmi."

EPHRAM: "Ti sfugge un piccolo particolare: questa mattina sono venuto insieme a te a Denver e non credo che tutte queste ore passate in sala-operatoria ti abbiano annebbiato il cervello a tal punto da permettermi di tornarmene a casa, da solo, con il tuo fuoristrada!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Non ci casco. Potresti…"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Potremmo darti noi uno strappo fino ad Everwood. Abbiamo un posto libero in auto."

EPHRAM: "Grazie dottor Abbott!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "A buon rendere, Harold."

(Gli Abbott si incamminano verso il corridoio per guadagnare l'uscita)

ROSE: "Noi ti aspettiamo ai parcheggi. Sicura di farcela, tesoro?"

AMY: "Si mamma. Voglio andare da sola.

BRIGHT: "Buona fortuna, sorellina."

(Amy entra nella camera di terapia intensiva. Colin è attaccato al respiratore, ha la testa fasciata ed è immobile. Lei gli si siede accanto, prendendogli una mano)

AMY: "Ehi, ciao. È passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto in questo stato ma, oggi come allora, so che ce la farai. Ho avuto davvero tanta paura oggi, lo sai? Io non so davvero cos'avrei fatto se tu…Se le cose non fossero andate bene. Tu, ieri, mi hai promesso che saresti tornato, mi hai giurato che almeno ci avresti provato. Sei stato di parola, Colin. E ora tocca a me farti una promessa: ti resterò accanto qualunque persona sarai quando ti risveglierai. Il dottor Brown dice che, per ora, è meglio se te ne stai buono ma appena inizierai la tua battaglia io sarò a lottare con te. Ciao Colin, ci vediamo domani."

ATRIO OSPEDALE

DOTTOR BROWN: "Non c'è bisogno che passi a prendere Delia appena arrivi. Sicuramente sarà mezzanotte passata e la piccola e Sam saranno già addormentati da un pezzo. Ho telefonato a Nina poco fa: si è offerta di badare a Delia anche domani mattina se tu vorrai dormire un pochino in più."

EPHRAM: "Quella donna è una santa. Credo che quando, finalmente, sarò a casa apprezzerò particolarmente il mio bel lettuccio. Non credevo fosse così faticoso restarsene seduti per ore e ore. Non so come tu ti regga in piedi."

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ho ancora tanta adrenalina in corpo. Metti qualcosa sotto i denti prima di andare a dormire e fai una bella doccia calda per distendere i nervi. A proposito: hai mangiato qualcosa di decente, oggi?"

EPHRAM: "Dovremmo definire il concetto di decente! Se ti riferisci a qualcosa di meglio di ciò che cucini tu non ci voleva molto…"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ephram sono troppo stanco per le tue polemiche."

EPHRAM: "Ho mangiato un sandwich e mi sono sentito quasi in colpa. Stamattina ero convinto di venire in ospedale per te, per darti supporto. Vedere Amy, Bright, gli Hart così sconvolti, non lo so, mi ha fatto male. Papà hai detto la verità poco fa? Resti davvero solo per sistemare le cose burocratiche?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "No Ephram resto anche e soprattutto per Colin. È tutto così precario che non me la sento di lasciarlo nelle mani di altri colleghi, per quanto eccellenti medici possano essere, proprio adesso. Voglio monitorare le sue condizioni personalmente. Sei arrabbiato perché antepongo, per l'ennesima volta, il lavoro alla mia famiglia?

EPHRAM: "Questo non è lavoro, papà. È Colin…Sai cosa voglio dire. Prenditi cura di lui. Io non sono di certo più fortunato di te a dovermi sorbire un viaggio di due ore in compagnia del dottor Abbott, di Bright e, soprattutto, di Amy!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ne uscirai vivo. Ah Ephram: il tuo cd è stato fantastico. Grazie per averlo fatto per me, mi ha dato davvero coraggio oggi in sala-operatoria e non mi ha fatto sentire solo!"

EPHRAM: "Sono orgoglioso di te, papà!"

AUTO DOTTOR ABBOTT

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Così Ephram ho saputo che te ne torni a New York per l'estate!"

EPHRAM: "Beh i piani originari erano questi ma le cose sono un po' cambiate. Volevo tornare a casa, è vero, ma ho capito che Everwood è casa mia!"

BRIGHT: "Tu sei fuori. La gente scappa da Everwood appena può e tu vuoi piantarci le tende. Non è che resti per qualche altra ragione?"

AMY: "Piantala Bright!"

ROSE: "In fondo non è così tremendo da queste parti, vero? Non è quel luogo terribile che pensa Bright. Eccoci arrivati: se domani mattina vuoi passare a far colazione da noi non fare complimenti, Ephram."

AMY: "Mamma!"

EPHRAM: "È molto gentile da parte sua, signora Abbott. Credo, però, di non poter rinunciare ai deliziosi cornetti di Nina. Grazie del passaggio e buona notte!"

ROSE: "Buona notte, Ephram!"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Notte. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamaci pure!"

BRIGHT: "Fai sogni d'oro!"

EPHRAM: "Anche tu, Bright!"

AMY: "Ci vediamo!"

EPHRAM: "Sì, ci vediamo!"

DENVER HOSPITAL (Il dottor Brown controlla i parametri vitali di Colin, poi si siede al suo capezzale e gli prende la mano)

DOTTOR BROWN: "Grazie per aver tenuto duro oggi. Quando quella dannata vena è esplosa ho avuto una paura matta che tutto sarebbe andato a puttane. Non volevo deluderti, Colin. Non volevo venire meno alla promessa che ti ho fatto ieri sera ma, allo stesso tempo, sapevo di non poterti perdere. Non in questo modo, non per mano mia.

Sai? Le mani sono davvero importanti nella famiglia Brown. Mio padre aggiustava le auto grazie alle sue mani ed Ephram, beh lui suona il pianoforte in maniera divina. Anche se non gliel'ho mai detto. Sono felice che anche le mie mani siano un dono: che mi abbiano consentito di salvarti la vita ancora una volta!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Casa Feeney)

EPHRAM: "Buon giorno Nina. Sono in tempo per fare una super colazione con i tuoi fantastici cornetti?"

NINA: "Con i favolosi cornetti del Mama Joy vorrai dire. Io, da brava cameriera, mi sono limitata a metterli nel vassoio e a portarli a casa. Comunque siediti e serviti pure: ne ho portato qualcuno in più casomai questa mattina avessi avuto ospiti!"

EPHRAM: "Credo dovrai accontentarti di me. Non rivedremo mio padre molto presto, oggi!"

NINA: "Come sta Colin?"

EPHRAM: "Bene. Se dobbiamo fidarci del parere medico di mio padre."

NINA: "Amy?"

EPHRAM: "Oh lei è a posto. Se possiamo fidarci del mio intuito."

NINA: "E tu?"

EPHRAM: "Io? Cosa centro io?"

NINA: "Beh sono una brava osservatrice e di certo non mi è sfuggito il fatto che provi qualcosa per quella ragazza. E poi sei amico sia di Amy che di Colin, giusto?"

EPHRAM: "Siamo compagni di scuola."

NINA: "Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Allora: come ti senti?"

EPHRAM: "Sollevato. Sì credo che sollevato sia la parola esatta. Sono contento che le cose siano andate bene sia per Colin che per mio padre."

(Delia arriva in cucina stropicciandosi gli occhi)

DELIA: "Nina, Sam non vuole proprio alzarsi stamattina. Faremo tardi alle piscine. Ephram sei tornato!"

EPHRAM: "Ciao piccola."

(CASA ABBOTT. Harold sta spalmando di marmellata una fetta biscottata.

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Oggi avrò una giornata pesantuccia al lavoro dacché debbo accollarmi anche i pazienti del borioso dottor Brown. Pazienti che, per inciso, erano miei prima che il Dio della medicina decidesse di venire qui a giocare ad un medico tra gli orsi!"

ROSE: "Harold non sono ancora le otto di mattina: non ho la forza per sorbirmi le tue polemiche a quest'ora. Inoltre ti rammento che anche io avrò una giornata tutt'altro che rilassante in comune."

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Va bene, va bene signor sindaco sarò clemente. Potrei sempre dire a Louise di passarmi solo i casi urgenti e svignarmela prima dallo studio per tornare a casa anzitempo per un po' di coccole con la mia adorabile mogliettina…"

ROSE: "Harold potrebbero arrivare i ragazzi…"

BRIGHT: "Purtroppo sono già qui mamma e vedere i miei genitori pomiciare non è certo il massimo per iniziare la giornata."

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Bright ringrazia che non abbia oggetti a portata di mano da lanciarti contro. Il tuo umorismo è decisamente fuori luogo comunque…Dove vai conciato a quel modo?"

BRIGHT: "Quale modo?"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Tuta sportiva, completo dei Miners…"

ROSE: "Coach Austin non vi ha dato le vacanze?"

BRIGHT: "Oggi ci dà ufficialmente il rompete le righe."

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Credevo che tu ed Amy voleste andare da…"

ROSE: "Lascialo andare a scuola, Harold. Distrarsi mezza giornata gli farà bene"

(Amy scende con un borsone)

AMY: "Buon giorno a tutti. È rimasto un po' di caffè: ne bevo una tazza al volo, non voglio perdere l'autobus!"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Dove te ne vai così di fretta e, soprattutto, con armi e bagagli? Ti trasferisci da tua nonna Edna?"

AMY: "Mi dispiace deluderti papà ma mi basta sottostare alle tue ferree regole non ho bisogno anche di quelle della nonna. Comunque nella borsa ci sono un po' di regali per Colin: vado a Denver."

ROSE: "Amy!"

AMY: "Tranquilla mamma, ne ho parlato con la signora Hart, ho promesso che me ne starò buona, buona e non darò fastidio a nessuno. Per favore lasciatemi andare…Se restassi a casa oggi non riuscirei a combinare nulla di buono, lo so!"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Permesso accordato Amy. Per le sette di questa sera, però, ti voglio a casa. Non ho nessuna intenzione di venire a riprenderti a Denver se perdi l'ultimo autobus."

AMY: "Sarò puntuale. Grazie papà!"

ROSE: "Ragazzi prima che usciate: c'è una cosa che io e vostro padre dobbiamo dirvi!"

(CASA FEENEY)

NINA: "Bene è ora che vada a tirar Sam giù dal letto: quel pigrone deve proprio alzarsi adesso. Voi, ragazzi Brown, restate pure qui e finite di fare colazione!"

DELIA: "Non è super, Nina?"

EPHRAM: "Già: è la migliore vicina di casa che ci potesse capitare."

DELIA: "Vuoi vedere una cosa che ieri abbiamo fatto insieme?"

EPHRAM: "Sicuro!"

(Delia corre via e torna portando in mano un cartellone)

DELIA: "Lo abbiamo fatto per Colin."

EPHRAM: "Un pensiero davvero carino. Sono certo che a Colin farà piacere averlo quando tornerà a casa."

DELIA: "Tu credi che tornerà, Ephram?"

EPHRAM: "Certo che tornerà. Perché mi fai questa domanda?"

DELIA: "Papà aveva davvero tanta paura prima di operare Colin. È per questo che è andato a parlare con lo zio Douglas, no? Perché non era convinto di riuscire a guarire Colin!"

EPHRAM: "Stai tranquilla, piccola. Papà non ha fallito. Beh aspettando che torni potremmo andarcene a casa nostra e sfidarci ai videogames!"

DELIA: "I tuoi videogames? Quelli con il sangue e le botte che papà mi ha tassativamente vietato?"

EPHRAM: "Si proprio quelli. Ma guai a te se farai la spia con papà!"

(CASA ABBOTT. Bright ed Amy sono seduti sul divano.)

BRIGHT: "Volete divorziare?"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Cosa? Certo che no! Bright non dire scemenze."

ROSE: "Qualche mattina fa ho ricevuto una telefonata…"

AMY: "Qualcuno sta male? Forse nonno Herb?"

ROSE: "Se la finite di interrompermi forse riesco ad arrivare al sodo. Dunque: qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto la telefonata di Doris Black una mia cara amica dei tempi del liceo."

BRIGHT: "Non doveva essere tanto cara se in famiglia non ne abbiamo mai sentito parlare!"

DOTTOR ABBOTT: "Bright per piacere non interrompere più tua madre se non vuoi che qui si faccia notte!"

BRIGHT: "Va bene, vai avanti!"

ROSE: "Bene. Doris mi ha chiesto una grande cortesia. Non ve ne ho parlato prima perché eravate completamente assorti da quello che stava succedendo con Colin e non volevo darvi ulteriori pensieri."

BRIGHT: "Allora cosa voleva questa Doris? Un posto nel consiglio comunale?"

ROSE: "Doris torna ad Everwood con le sue due figlie. Sarà nostra ospite per un po' di tempo!"


	3. Chapter 3

(DENVER HOSPITAL)

AMY: "Buon giorno signori Hart, siete arrivati presto questa mattina!"

SHARON: "Praticamente non abbiamo lasciato l'ospedale da ieri. Abbiamo preferito pernottare qui anche se non ci hanno permesso di restare con Colin."

AMY: "C'è qualche problema?"

JIM: "Assolutamente no. Il dottor Brown è con lui in questo momento: hanno deciso di iniziare a scalare la somministrazione dei farmaci per farlo svegliare."

AMY: "Questa è una grande notizia, no? So di chiedervi molto e che sarete restii ad accontentarmi ma avete bisogno di fare colazione, andate almeno a prendere un vero caffè. Resterò io a fare compagnia a Colin se mi daranno il permesso!"

SHARON: "Sei un tesoro, Amy. Anche se sono riluttante all'idea di allontanarmi anche solo per qualche minuto, hai ragione: sia io che Jim abbiamo bisogno di un buon caffè. Torniamo il prima possibile.

AMY: "Non si preoccupi!"

(PALESTRA COUNTRY HIGH SCHOOL)

COACH AUSTIN: "Stop. Bright non ne stai azzeccando una! Per tua fortuna è solo una partitella tra noi, fosse stato un incontro di campionato ti avrei già sostituito da un pezzo e ora te ne staresti accanto a me in panchina a lavorare a maglia!"

BRIGHT: "Mi scusi coach ma oggi non ci sono con la testa."

COACH AUSTIN: Lo capisco Bright. La situazione di Colin tocca tutti noi."

BRIGHT: "Davvero?"

COACH AUSTIN: "Cosa credi che solo perché mi ha distrutto l'ufficio io non abbia più un cuore? È stato nei miei pensieri praticamente tutto ieri. Facciamo una cosa: corri negli spogliatoi a cambiarti, tanto qui non sei di nessun aiuto alla squadra, infilati in auto e va nel solo posto dove vorresti essere in questo momento. Da un forte abbraccio a Colin da parte di tutta la squadra e digli che lo aspettiamo!"

BRIGHT: "Grazie coach."

(DENVER HOSPITAL)

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ciao Amy!"

AMY: "Dottor Brown! Come sta Colin?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Sta procedendo tutto bene. Tra poco potrebbe risvegliarsi."

AMY: "Posso andare da lui?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Si ma ricorda di non affaticarlo troppo."

AMY: "Va bene. Grazie dottor Brown!"

(CORRIDOI COUNTRY HIGH SCHOOL)

EPHRAM: "Arrivederci cara scuola, non mi mancherai per niente in questi tre mesi di vacanze!"

BRIGHT: "Ehi Mozart qual buon vento! Eri l'ultima persona che credevo di incontrare oggi!"

EPHRAM: "Anche io sono colpito dalla tua ammirevole dedizione alla scuola, Bright. Il coach ti ha sbattuto fuori anzitempo visto che gli altri eredi di Michael Jordan sono ancora a sudare sul parquet come scimmie?"

BRIGHT: "Divertente Brown. Mi chiedo perché non ci hai omaggiati della tua presenza oggi in campo: con una schiappa come te ci saremmo fatti sicuramente due risate!"

EPHRAM: "Mi dispiace averti rovinato il divertimento allora. Sai: tu e i tuoi amici dal quoziente intellettivo limitato mi avete preso di mira per tutto l'anno e ci tenevo ad uscire incolume dall'ultimo giorno di scuola. Anche perché se fossi tornato a casa con le ossa rotte non ci sarebbe stato nessuno disponibile a curarmi!"

BRIGHT: "Tuo padre non è ancora tornato da Denver?"

EPHRAM: "No, è un medico scrupoloso."

BRIGHT: "Senti a proposito di ieri…Grazie per essere venuto in ospedale."

EPHRAM: "Non devi ringraziarmi di niente, sono venuto per mio padre."

BRIGHT: "Ah io pensavo…"

EPHRAM: "E va bene lo ammetto: ero lì anche per Amy e per Colin."

BRIGHT: "Per Colin?"

EPHRAM :"Per quanto ti possa sembrare assurdo sto dicendo la verità."

BRIGHT: "Ti credo, ti credo. Se sei un signor Tafazzi autolesionista affari tuoi…"

(DENVER HOSPITAL. TERAPIA INTENSIVA)

COLIN: "Grover!"

AMY: "Ehi ciao…"

COLIN: "Sono stato bravo, vero?"

AMY: "Già! Come ti senti?"

COLIN: "La gola mi brucia come l'inferno, la testa mi sta scoppiando ma sono vivo. Ehi perché stai piangendo?"

AMY: "Non è niente. Solo che ho avuto tanta paura che non ti ricordassi di me!"

COLIN: "Vieni qui!"

AMY: "Ti ho portato un sacco di regali ma te li darò dopo, ora devi riposare. C'è qualcosa che posso fare per te? Che so magari sistemarti il cuscino o…"

COLIN: "Tienimi la mano, Amy!"


	4. Chapter 4

(CASA ABBOTT. STANZA AMY)

BRIGHT: " Salgo in camera mia a studiare. Puoi anche fregare mamma e papà ma non me: te ne stai davanti al computer da oltre due ore e non stai di certo studiando!"

AMY: "Sparisci! La tua presenza è fastidiosa…"

BRIGHT: "Oh certo Miss Perfettina. Allora cosa stai facendo di bello? Un cd per il tuo Colin?"

AMY: "Non sono affari tuoi. Se non esci immediatamente dalla mia stanza posso sempre dare a mamma e papà la tua raccolta di giornali porno. Papà sarà ben felice di leggerli!"

BRIGHT: "Ehi rilassati sorellina. Volevo solo darti una mano: sai io e Colin avevamo gusti musicali molto simili e potrei suggerirti qualche bella canzone da inserire nella playlist"

AMY: "Ma davvero?"

BRIGHT: "Esatto. Ad esempio puoi inserire Man on the Moon!"

AMY: "Già fatto! Non riesco ancora a credere che sia andato tutto bene, che lui presto tornerà a casa e…"

BRIGHT: "Non dovremmo fargli pressioni, Amy! Se le cose sono cambiate dobbiamo adeguarci ma non dobbiamo più pretendere da Colin l'impossibile."

AMY: "Lo so. L'esperienza dell'anno scorso ci ha insegnato tanto. Gli staremo vicini, promettimi che tu non ti tirerai indietro!"

BRIGHT: "Te lo prometto sorellina!"

ROSE (Urlando dal piano di sotto) : Bright, Amy scendete! Le nostre ospiti stanno per arrivare!

(CASA BROWN: Andy rientra).

DOTTOR BROWN: "Casa dolce casa. Non vedo l'ora di infilarmi a letto: ho la schiena a pezzi!"

EPHRAM: "Un vero peccato! Ti perderai il super pranzo che io e Delia abbiamo cucinato appositamente per te!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Da quand'è che tu e Delia cucinate? Pensavo bastassi io come pessimo cuoco e, invece, mi assento un giorno e scopro che anche i miei figli hanno manie piromane sulla casa!"

EPHRAM: "Faremo l'assicurazione anti-incendio allora! Comunque abbiamo solo riscaldato un magnifico pollo acquistato in rosticceria già pronto…Niente cucina da chef stellati!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Lo apprezzo molto, Ephram. Dov'è Delia?"

EPHRAM: " Ha insistito per andare alle piscine con Nina e Sam. Le ho dato il permesso, spero non ti secchi!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Hai fatto benissimo, non ho la forza per badare alla mia cucciola oggi! Sono così stanco che, dopo pranzo, me ne andrò a letto e credo che dormirò fino a domani mattina."

EPHRAM: "Come sta Colin?"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Si è risvegliato e le sue condizioni sono stabili. Ci vorrà del tempo per poter dire che stia davvero bene ma sono ottimista!"

EPHRAM: "Bene. Sono contento per lui e per te. Io vado a guardare la televisione!"

DOTTOR BROWN: "Ephram aspetta! Vorresti suonare il pianoforte per me?"

EPHRAM: "Certo!"

(CASA ABBOTT. SOGGIORNO)

HAROLD: " Dunque ragazzi voglio darvi alcuni essenziali avvertimenti perché non ci facciate fare figuracce con le nostre ospiti!"

BRIGHT: "Papà non siamo in vena per ascoltare uno dei tuoi soliti sermoni!"

HAROLD: "La prima regola è che siate gentili, educati e civili…Non costringetemi a disconoscervi come mia prole!"

AMY: "Papà non siamo cresciuti nella giungla!"

BRIGHT: "Se così fosse stato sono certo che tu ci avresti provato con Mowgli o viceversa. Con buona pace del tuo Colin e di quello smidollato di Brown!"

AMY: "Idiota!"

HAROLD "Ragazzi cosa vi ho appena raccomandato?"

(Scampanellio. Rose si precipita alla porta)

ROSE: Sono loro. Mi raccomando anche io: fatemi fare bella figura e tu Harold non iniziare con le tue, solite, noiose storie su Louise e sui tuoi casi medici!"

HAROLD :"Ma Rose…"

ROSE: "Allora tutto chiaro. Posso aprire?"

AMY: "Apri pure mamma. Saremo degli angioletti e più cortesi dei figli della regina Elisabetta!"

ROSE: "Doris che piacere rivederti! Accomodatevi pure, sarete stanche dopo il lungo viaggio!"

DORIS: "Rose non so davvero come ringraziarti per la tua ospitalità. Te ne sono davvero riconoscente!"

ROSE: "Su venite così vi presento il resto della famiglia. Ti ricorderai di Harold, l'ultima volta che lo hai visto aveva ancora i capelli castani!"

DORIS: "E non ti aveva infilato una vera nuziale al dito. È un piacere rivederti Harold!"

HAROLD: "Piacere mio, Doris!"

ROSE: "Loro sono i nostri figli: Brighton ed Amy!"

BRIGHT: "Bright, chiamatemi pure Bright. Brighton è un nome troppo imponente. E questa bellezza chi è?"

DORIS: "Lei è mia figlia Sheila. Lei invece è Madeleine!"

SHEILA: "Non poteva esserci nome più azzeccato per mia sorella Maddy. Lei va pazza per quei biscottini francesi e si vede."

MADDY: "Vipera!"

DORIS: "Questa te la potevi anche risparmiare Sheila. Vi chiedo perdono Rose."

ROSE: "Oh di nulla. Anche io ho due figli adolescenti che se ne dicono di tutti i colori!"

BRIGHT: "Beh ci sarà da divertirsi!"


	5. Chapter 5

( Cucina casa Abbott)

BRIGHT: "Buon giorno Miss America, posso essere il tuo cavalier servente oggi?"

SHEILA (annoiata, guardandosi le unghie): "Se sai fare una manicure altrimenti la tua presenza è superflua e la tua compagnia inopportuna…"

MADDY: "Buon giorno!"

AMY: "Ciao Maddy, dormito bene? Cosa preferisci per colazione pancake, uova e bacon, succo di frutta?"

SHEILA: "Non sprecare fiato ad elencare l'intero menù: mia sorella potrebbe spazzolarsi l'intera tavola senza troppe cerimonie!"

(Madeline si allontana offesa mentre arrivano Doris, Harold e Rose)

DORIS(rivolta alla figlia): era proprio necessario? La prossima volta che manchi di rispetto a tua sorella…

SHEILA: "Mi punirai, mi manderai in collegio e bla, bla,bla…Piuttosto non c'è un po' di vita in questo mortorio di città?

ROSE: Potresti uscire con Amy questa mattina: ha un lavoretto part time alle piscine e potrebbe presentarti qualche sua amica.

AMY(bisbigliando): Grazie tante mamma…Sarà un vero inferno!

( Soggiorno casa Abbott)

BRIGHT: "Ti ho portato un succo di frutta! Poche calorie e tanta energia!"

MADDY(Smettendo di singhiozzare): Grazie, sei stato davvero gentile.

BRIGHT: Beh la gentilezza non è mai stata tra le mie qualità. Anche io ne dico tante a mia sorella ma non sono mai stato così spietato e cattivo come quella iena di Sheila.

MADDY: Oh io ormai sono abituata alle sue angherie. E anche agli sberleffi degli altri. È così che funziona, ti dividono in categorie e sei la secchiona, l'occhialuta, la cicciona…Certi giorni vorrei proprio non dover uscire di casa!

BRIGHT: Faresti un grosso errore perché così ti perderesti tutte le attrattive che Everwood ha da offrire come i due studi medici, le piscine del signor McAbee, la chiesa episcopale e quella cattolica- anche se un mio amico mezzo ebreo vorrebbe che costruissero anche una sinagoga, un faro in fase di costruzione in una città senza mare…

MADDY(sorridendo): Sarebbe un peccato perdersi queste attrattive…

BRIGHT: Puoi fare un giro insieme a me questo pomeriggio…Niente divertimenti selvaggi però! Questa mattina io vado dal mio migliore amico.

(PER STRADA)

BRIGHT: Ehi Brown qual buon vento?

EPHRAM: Non c'è un filo di vento stamattina!

BRIGHT:" Lo so. È un modo di dire idiota!

EPHRAM: Allora non è mai un buon vento quando tu sei nei paraggi!

BRIGHT: Senti perché non seppelliamo l'ascia di guerra e non suggelliamo un armadillo?

EPHRAM: Lo tieni tu poi come animale domestico? Armistizio Bright!

BRIGHT: Si quello che vuoi ma sai dirmi dove posso imparare a fare una manicure?

EPHRAM: "Capisco la tua smania di voler essere un adone a tutti i costi ma non ti sembra di esagerare?

BRIGHT: Non è per me, è per far colpo sulla mia nuova inquilina. È una storia lunga…Io adesso sto andando da Colin, vuoi venire con me? Così ti racconto tutto strada facendo!

EPHRAM: "Veramente…"

BRIGHT: "E su gli Hart non ti scacceranno di certo…Soprattutto da quando tengono la foto di tuo padre come icona da venerare!

(Casa Hart)

COLIN: "Bright! Ciao Ephram…Venite dentro!"

BRIGHT: Sei solo?

COLIN: I miei sono dovuti andare al negozio urgentemente: devono chiudere delle fatture entro oggi e sono abbastanza indietro con il lavoro.

EPHRAM: Come ti senti?

COLIN: Meglio, grazie.

(Suonano alla porta)

BRIGHT: Restate pure comodi, ci penso io!

AMY: Fai da maggiordomo adesso?

BRIGHT: Che ci fai qui? Non dovevi essere a lavoro?

AMY: Cambio di programma! La mamma mi ha praticamente appioppato le nostre deliziosi ospiti, una in particolare, e non volevo farle annoiare tutto il giorno in piscina.

BRIGHT: Dì piuttosto che non vedevi l'ora di sbaciucchiarti Colin…C'è anche Sheila con te?

AMY: Purtroppo! Bene ragazze venite avanti: mio fratello sarà ben felice di farvi da cicerone per il resto della giornata!

COLIN: "Bright chi è? È Amy?"

BRIGHT: "Per nostra sfortuna!"

COLIN: Perché non venite dentro?

AMY: Non sono da sola, Colin!

COLIN: Allora fai accomodare anche le tue amiche! C'è pure Ephram qui con me!"

BRIGHT: "Il quadro è completo cara sorellina!)

(Tutti sono seduti e si guardano imbarazzati)

COLIN: "Prendo qualcosa da bere!"

AMY: "Ti do una mano!"

COLIN: "Tranquilla faccio io!"

(Colin si allontana in cucina ed Amy fa cenno a Bright di seguirlo)

SHEILA: Sei il cane da guardia di quello smidollato?

(Amy sta per inveire contro Sheila ma all'improvviso si sente il rumore di un bicchiere che va in frantumi)

EPHRAM: "Vado io!"

(Trova Colin imbambolato a fissare il pavimento)

EPHRAM: "Stai bene?"

COLIN: "Ero appena tornato da scuola e non ho trovato nessuno. Ho chiesto cosa ci fosse per cena ma la mamma era al piano di sopra e non ha risposto. Avevo sete…ho preso un bicchiere, il latte…Non ho fatto in tempo a versarmelo…Sono caduto a terra…Rotto…"

EPHRAM: Va tutto bene Colin. È tutto finito…Adesso vado di là e dico agli altri che hai bisogno di stare tranquillo per un po'

COLIN: Aspetta Ephram. Aiutami a preparare i bicchieri per tutti e, quando torneremo di là, dimentica quello che hai visto e che ti ho detto.


	6. Chapter 6

(STUDIO MEDICO DR BROWN. Pazienti in attesa.)

: Vedrai Doris questo mio amico riuscirà ad aiutare Maddy. È un insopportabile, egocentrico, borioso, pieno di sé ma è un ottimo medico. Gli affiderei uno dei miei figli ad occhi chiusi.

DORIS: Mi fido di te, Harold.

(Brittany gioca con una pallina. Le scivola sotto una sedia)

COLIN: Ecco. Questa è tua?

BRITTANY: Grazie.

PADRE BRITTANY: Tesoro torna a sederti subito vicino a me.

(La bambina obbedisce. Il padre parla con lei sussurrando)

PADRE BRITTANY: Non devi avvicinarti a quel ragazzo.

BRITTANY: Perché?

PADRE BRITTANY: Perché è pericoloso ed imprevedibile. Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe succedere a chi gli sta vicino.

(Colin impallidisce e si alza. Urta le cartelle cliniche di Edna e guadagna l'uscita)

COLIN: Mi scusi signora Harper.

(Harold ed Edna si scambiano uno sguardo)

(MAMA JOY'S. Amy e Maddy sono sedute ad un tavolo)

AMY: Allora cosa prendi per pranzo?

MADDY: Veramente…

AMY: Non vorrai farti influenzare dalle cattiverie di quella vipera di tua sorella? So quanto fa male essere presi in giro. L'anno scorso il mio fidanzato è stato in coma, ha subito un'operazione e io contavo i giorni sperando che, prima o poi, fosse quello giusto e si svegliasse. Quando è successo ero in gita scolastica. Un gruppetto di deficienti ha composto il numero del mio cellulare da una cabina telefonica: si spacciavano per i suoi infermieri e ci scherzavano su dicendo che stava ballando sul letto gli ultimi successi musicali.

MADDY: Questo è terribile. È quel ragazzo da cui siamo state l'altro giorno, vero?

AMY: Sì. La prima operazione non era andata bene. Ne ha subita un'altra qualche settimana fa. È stato terribile: temevo che lo avrei perso per sempre.

MADDY: Posso immaginare. Mio padre è morto in seguito ad una lunga malattia . Da allora ho iniziato a cercare consolazione nel cibo.

AMY: Vuoi parlarmene?

MADDY: Eravamo molto uniti. Ci capivamo al volo. Vederlo indebolirsi, consumarsi nella sofferenza, spegnersi giorno dopo giorno è stato estenuante. Alla fine vederlo morire è stato quasi un sollievo. Un pensiero da egoisti, vero?

AMY: No, non lo penso affatto. Quando Colin era in coma lo vedevo smagrire giorno, dopo giorno temendo che, continuando in quel modo, avrebbe finito per diventare invisibile. Se non avessimo incrociato il Dottor Brown sulla nostra strada…Non so come sarebbe andata a finire.

(STUDIO DR BROWN)

UOMO: Fortuna che è andato via. Non so come i suoi genitori gli permettano di andarsene in giro da solo.

PETTEGOLA: Dovrebbero chiuderlo da qualche parte.

VECCHIETTA: Dottor Abbott non capisco come ti fidi a far frequentare ai tuoi figli certa gente.

HAROLD: Smettetela tutti adesso. Voi siete gli stessi che osannavate quel ragazzo quando, grazie a lui, la squadra di basket vinceva il campionato. Gli stessi che accettavate il suo aiuto quando vi aiutava ad attraversare la strada o si offriva di accompagnarvi fino a casa portando le vostre buste di spesa pesanti. Gli stessi che lo chiamavate perché venisse a falciarvi il prato.

(Gli astanti chinano la testa imbarazzati)

HAROLD: Quel ragazzo sta passando l'inferno e non permetterò che un gruppo di negletti pieni di pregiudizi pregiudichi i suoi piccoli progressi. Dovreste soltanto vergognarvi a stigmatizzare un ragazzo che ha coraggio da vendere.

EDNA (battendo le mani): Ben detto Junior.

(Il Dr Brown si affaccia, richiamato da tutto quel fracasso)

ANDY: Chi è il prossimo?

(Alcuni lasciano lo studio)

EDNA: Mio figlio e l'amica di mia nuora vorrebbero un suo consulto!

HAROLD: Doris ti dispiacerebbe avviarti da sola? Devo sistemare un contrattempo e ti raggiungo subito.

DORIS: Tranquillo Harold.

(Andy lo blocca)

DR BROWN: Dov'è finito Colin? Era qui, l'ho visto: oggi è il suo giorno di terapia.

DR ABBOTT: Tranquillo Genio del Male. Te lo riporto io.

(Parco cittadino.)

HAROLD: Sherlock Holmes non fallisce mai. Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.

COLIN: Sono così prevedibile?

HAROLD: Abbastanza sapendo che questa era la tana tua e di Bright nei vostri post- combina-guai. Vi trovammo sulle altalene quando quello sventurato di mio figlio spinse sua cugina facendole rompere un dente. E setacciammo tutta la zona in lungo e largo quando aveste la brillante idea di prendere un treno fino a Denver per andare a vedere una partita dell'NBA.

COLIN: Temo di avere molte cose di cui chiederle perdono, Dottor Abbott!

HAROLD (sedendosi accanto a lui sulla panchina): Quelli sono tacos? Non ne mangio da un'eternità!

COLIN: Prenda. Non so nemmeno perché li ho comprati: non ricordo il loro sapore. Non ne faccio una giusta. Cerco di compiacere tutte queste persone e a che accidenti serve? Io non sarò mai più quello che tutti voi pretendete che io sia.

HAROLD: Lo so che è difficile. Come so che le cose sono cambiate. Lo sanno anche Amy, Bright, la tua famiglia…Nessuno di noi si aspetta che tu sia più quel ragazzo spensierato, irriverente, esuberante di un tempo. Quello che è successo ti ha segnato per sempre, è inevitabile. Ma siamo pronti ad accettare i tuoi cambiamenti. Anzi a cambiare insieme a te.

COLIN: Grazie.

HAROLD: Beh che aspettiamo? Finiamo questi tacos. L' integerrimo Dottor Brown ci perdonerà se tardiamo di qualche minuto!


	7. Chapter 7

(Harold rincasa e si chiude dietro la porta con circospezione. Amy alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo)

AMY: "Sembri Harrison Ford nel Fuggitivo. Per tua fortuna non troverai nessuno con il cranio fracassato!"

HAROLD: "Mi fa rabbrividire la tua ironia macabra. Comunque…Lì fuori c'è un'euforia allucinante da cui non voglio essere contagiato!"

AMY: "Giusto. Domani è il giorno delle grandi parate, di abbuffate senza precedenti, di giochi stupidi con una madrina eccezionale per l'evento. Sai che la signora Brenda ha chiesto a Sheila di presenziare all'evento, vero?"

HAROLD: "Beh almeno avremmo un buon motivo per andare a quella pagliacciata."

AMY: "Sei serio? L'aspirante e megera top model Sheila Heaven usa come trampolino di lancio l'anonima sagra di uno sperduto paesello di montagna. Dovrei presentarle Paige o Kayla: sono certa che diventerebbero amiche per la pelle."

HAROLD: "Sbaglio o qualcuna è piuttosto acidina oggi?"

AMY: "Papà non voglio più avere segreti con te. Ed incomprensioni com'è successo la scorsa primavera."

HAROLD: "Si tratta di Colin? Sta nascondendo, di nuovo, qualcosa?"

AMY: "No, assolutamente no. Lui è ok. Anzi, se non è troppo prematuro, vorrei chiedergli di venire insieme a me alla festa domani"

HAROLD: "Beh chiederemo ad Andy!"

AMY: "Andy? Da quand'è che tu e il Dottor Brown siete diventati così intimi?"

HAROLD: "Sai come si dice? Se non puoi battere il tuo nemico alleati con lui. E visto che quel vanaglorioso non ha nessuna intenzione di levare tanto presto le tende…"

AMY: "Si tratta di Maddy. Non centra il suo peso, cioè non direttamente. Credo che si senta sola e triste."

HAROLD: "Sei una ragazza sensibile e generosa, tesoro. Maddy è fortunata ad aver trovato un'amica come te. Per il resto cercheremo di aiutarla a ritrovare la forma e la serenità anche con l'aiuto di veri esperti."

(Casa Hart. Il Dottor Brown ripone lo stetoscopio nella borsa)

COLIN: "Come sta andando?"

DR BROWN: "Il fatto che fin ora non ci siano state complicazioni mi porta ad essere cautamente ottimista."

COLIN: "Ma non sono ancora fuori dai guai, vero?"

DR BROWN: "Stai prendendo gli anticonvulsivanti?"

COLIN: "Si. Ma mi lasciano stordito."

DR BROWN: "Possiamo provare a cambiare terapia."

COLIN: "Ha saputo quello che è successo l'altro giorno nel suo studio?"

DR BROWN: "Sì. Ephram mi ha raccontato anche dell'episodio accaduto qui, a casa tua."

COLIN: "Ah…"

DR BROWN: "Ascoltami Colin credo che tu abbia bisogno di parlare con qualcuno delle tue emozioni. Con la dottoressa Trot, per esempio."

COLIN: "Con tutto il rispetto per il suo consiglio, dottor Brown, ma la mia vita è già costellata da troppi medici. Non voglio aggiungere anche una strizzacervelli alla collezione.

DR BROWN: "Negli ultimi dodici mesi hai subito un incidente, quattro mesi di coma, due operazioni che ti hanno quasi ucciso…Sarebbe troppo per chiunque."

COLIN: "Stranamente ricordo tutto…"

DR BROWN: "Va bene scendiamo ad un compromesso. Se non vuoi parlare con un'estranea, sfogati almeno con i tuoi amici. Anche con me se ne avrai voglia e se ti ispirerò abbastanza fiducia."

COLIN: "Come non potrei fidarmi di lei? Senta, sa di questa specie di festa che ci sarà domani ad Everwood? Amy vorrebbe andarci insieme a me."

DR BROWN: "Tu cosa ne pensi?"

COLIN: "Ho un po' paura, soprattutto da quando la gente mi guarda come un marziano. Ma non potrò restare tappato in casa per il resto dei miei giorni, giusto?"

DR BROWN: "Hai il mio permesso. Puoi uscire un paio d'ore. Evita la folla, non strapazzarti troppo e, appena ti senti stanco, cerca di riposarti all'ombra o di tornare a casa."


End file.
